cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Boyd
Physical Description Natalie is extremely petite, standing at about 5’1” tall, though she always wears 2” heels so it isn’t usually too noticeable to those around her. She has an hourglass figure which she accentuates with tight pencil skirts and blouses. Her fiery hair is always pulled back tight in either a ponytail, bun, or a braid. Her eyes change color from green to blue to green depending on her choice of clothing that day and the lighting around her. She wears red framed glasses with special lenses that wrap around the sides so that her peripheral vision is not hindered. Her face is oval shaped and soft. Her lips are always painted bright red and shine with gloss. Her eyes are boldly outlined in smoky charcoal and her skin is flawless. It is obvious that she spends a good deal of time perfecting her appearance every morning. Personality Natalie is very precise. She has a clipped way of speaking and enunciates more than what is typically normal. She is organized and efficient and behaves almost more like a robot than a woman. She never shows emotion in public, and rarely even allows herself to do so in private. She is a bit of perfectionist and expects the same from her colleagues. If she sees something wrong she will point it out immediately. She also doesn't hesitate to point out when things aren't wrong, but can be done more efficiently. People think that she is a bit of a bossy know it all. She is a very private person and does not talk to others about her personal life. She keeps things strickly business and has no problem telling others to leave their home life at home. She will never stand and listen to idol gossip. Morally speaking, she is neutral. Natalie is very detached from her emotions and would rather think through her feelings than process them in an emotional way. This causes her to view things in a colder and more analytical fashion. There are a few lines she would not cross though. She ultimately wants to better mankind, but understands sacrifices might have to be made in order to do so. Natalie's coworkers find her to be efficient and capable. They also describe her as assertive and cold. She doesn't have any friends, and isn't close to her family. She spends all of her time working for Bismarck Chimera and practically worships the man. When they are alone together is the only time she seems relaxed. History Natalie grew up in the Slums with her parents, her two sisters, and her brother. Her parents were both Magical Abilities Testers and so it wasn't a surprise when their two eldest children showed the ability to use magic as well. While Natalie and Jaycee were in school, an accident involving an illegal magic user, killed both of their parents. Jaycee cut her time short at Sator to go home and take care of their siblings, while urging Natalie to stay in school. Her sister Jaycee became an arena fighter, to make money to support the family since she had chosen not to finish her degree, and did well in the ring. Her other sister and her younger brother were well supported, but Jaycee wasn't the same as having both parents around and some things did slip between the cracks. Samantha, the third sister, became a nurse at Chimera Hospital, but their brother Tyler, fell into a life of crime. Tyler began working for the Kingston St Family. His affiliation with them got him into trouble a number of times, and eventually Samantha ended up becoming an associate herself, because of her abilities in the field of medicine. Natalie graduated from school with top grades. She began as a lab assistant researcher at the center for magical science and research, which is where she caught the eye of Bismarck Chimera. She was very distraught that day, as her brother had demanded that she steal some items for his gang and she was too afraid to refuse. She was in her own head all day, and quite literally bumped into the man as he was coming from a meeting in her building. Bismarck was taken with her and contacted her again after their encounter to offer her a position at the Facility. Natalie was nervous to accept his offer, since she didn't want to be opening up new avenues for her brother and his gang to have access to such a deadly virus. Something in that first meeting had struck a chord in her, and Natalie trusted Bismarck instinctively. He had been so kind and comforting that day, even though she had nearly knocked him over. She was desperate and at the end of her rope, so she decided that being honest was the best option and told Bismarck of her family connections, explaining that she understood if he wanted to resend the offer. Instead he made her a new offer, one of protection. She accepted and her brother has not contacted her since. She doesn't know what was said or done to get him to stop, all she knows is that he is alive. Story Title